


Не открывай

by ms_bitterherb



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb
Summary: Написано на заявку на супер-крэк-фест: "Сэм-Доктор, Дин-Тардис"





	Не открывай

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Фото](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/341061) by Keith Johnson. 



> Написано на заявку на супер-крэк-фест: "Сэм-Доктор, Дин-Тардис"

Когда к их столику подошел курьер DHL, по окну текло сплошным потоком, будто садовый шланг направили. Сэм кривился над переперченным недожаренным омлетом, но ел, а Дин безуспешно пытался разобраться с дурным предчувствием. Оно уже с неделю как поселилось под ложечкой и скребло не хуже кошки. Причин не было, и все же он привык доверять себе и был осторожен вдвойне, потому без лишних церемоний плеснул святой водой под козырек форменной кепки и, столкнув локтем солонку, ловко присыпал курьеру правую кисть. Парень дернулся, но не как одержимый, а как человек, которому ни с того ни с сего в морду прилетело полстакана воды, утерся соленой рукой и улыбнулся.  
– Она сказала, что вы это сделаете. Сэмюэль и Дин Винчестеры, верно?  
– Кто спрашивает? – Дин, не особенно скрываясь, полез под полу рубашки. Пальцы обхватили нагретую телом рукоять глока, да вот привычного спокойствия Дин не ощутил. Внутри завивалось воронкой странное чувство, словно конец всему очень близок. Не Апокалипсис, другой, который начало, и продолжение. Дин сидел на обтянутом бордовым винилом диванчике за поцарапанным пластиковым столом, но как будто стоял у края бездны – манящей, знакомой, послушной. Это было совсем непонятно, лучше уж дурное предчувствие. Он прикрыл на секунду глаза, а когда открыл, курьер продолжал улыбаться.  
– И об этом она предупреждала. Я просто доставляю пакет. Распишитесь вот здесь, мистер Сэмюэль Винчестер.  
Сэм недоверчиво чиркнул ручкой в подсунутом бланке и получил небольшой сверток, облепленный фирменным скотчем. Курьер спрятал планшет под куртку и унес свою негаснущую улыбку под ливень.  
– Не открывай, – вырвалось у Дина. Во рту пересохло. – Не открывай, Сэмми.  
Так страшно ему было лишь однажды – в день рождения Сэма, в последний день с Сэмом среди омерзительных демонских морд.  
Под слоями толстой бумаги лежал старинный золотой брегет с гравировкой из пересекающихся сфер на крышке и записка. На вырванном из блокнота листке кто-то торопливо написал «Пора». Ужасное, роковое слово воронка мигом всосала и вспыхнула светом ярче ангельской благодати, поглощая вопль Дина:  
– Сэмми! Не открывай!


End file.
